Anexo:Películas y especiales de Pokémon
Este es un listado de los repartos de las películas y especiales pertenecientes a la serie de anime Pokémon. Las películas de Pokémon cuentan con el elenco principal de la serie televisiva y preceden el estreno de cada temporada. Se han estrenado 17 películas hasta ahora. Todas han sido dirigidas por Kunihiko Yuyama. En cada película, aparte del Equipo Rocket también hay personajes invitados que junto con Ash y sus amigos, se involucran con uno o varios de los Pokémon legendarios y con otros nuevos Pokémon que recién hacen su aparición en los videojuegos. algunas películas tuvieron éxito en la industria del cine, a partir del gran impacto que tuvo la primera película. Todas las películas de la serie se han doblado al español latino de alguna u otra manera. Sin embargo, muy pocos especiales se han estrenado, y no se ha doblado ninguno desde 2008. Todas las películas y especiales que se han doblado lo han hecho desde la versión en ingles, ninguno desde la versión japonesa. Las primeras ocho películas fueron distribuidas en occidente por 4Kids Entertainmemt y desde la novena por The Pokémon Company Internacional, "TPCI" (anteriormente Pokémon USA, "PUSA"). = Películas = Serie original Pokémon, la película: Mewtwo contraataca Japonés |estudio_doblaje = Audiomaster 3000, S.A. de C.V. |direccion_doblaje = Gerardo Vásquez |traductor_adaptador = Bernardo López Estrada |supervision_producc = Rubén Arvizu |version_español = Televix |pais = México |origen = Japón |año = 1998 1999 (LA) |duracion = 75 minutos }} thumb|Créditos de doblaje|230px Pokémon, la película: Mewtwo Contraataca (ポケットモンスター ミュウツーの逆襲 Pocket Monsters Mewtwo no Gyakushū en japonés, Pokémon: Mewtwo strikes back en inglés) es la primera película de Pokémon. Se estrenó el 18 de julio de 1998 en los cines japoneses. Su duración es de 75 minutos sin contar el corto animado que la precede denominado Las vacaciones de Pikachu y que dura aproximadamente 20 minutos. Sin embargo, la versión japonesa de esta película incluía un pequeño corto de 10 minutos cuyo nombre es El origen de Mewtwo, el cual fue eliminado fuera de Japón. Los Pokémon protagonistas son Mewtwo y Mew. Reparto Muestras multimedia Pokmon Mewtwo Contraataca Trailer audio Latino *Película completa doblada al español Curiosidades *El personaje de Corey pasó a llamarse Gary (como el rival de Ash), debido a su parecido y Gerardo del Valle quien interpretaba a Gary también le dio su voz, causando confusión ya que eran físicamente diferentes y sus Pokémon no coincidían. **Esto pudo haber sido hecho sabiéndolo, ya que se cambiaron los primeros diálogos de Ash y Corey, haciendo parecer que ya se conocían desde antes. *Algunas ediciones en VHS contiene créditos traducidos al español, y con los actores de doblaje reemplazando a los actores de doblaje estadounidenses y hubo otros donde se mantuvo la acreditación en Ingles. *La traducción de la primera estrofa de la canción "Tema de Pokémon" se conservo respecto a la serie, pero la segunda se cambio respecto al CD Para ser un maestro. Extras del VHS thumb|230px Edición en vídeo Transmisión Pokémon, la película 2000: El poder de uno Japonés |estudio_doblaje = Audiomaster 3000 |direccion_doblaje = Gerardo Vásquez |traductor_adaptador = Bernardo López |supervision_producc = Gail Tilden |version_español = Televix |direc_creativo = Kenji Okubo Kim Moore |pais = México |origen = Japón |año = 1999 2000 (LA) |duracion = 80 minutos }} thumb|Créditos de doblaje|230px Pokémon, la película 2000: El poder de uno (劇場版ポケットモンスター 幻のポケモン ルギア爆誕 Maboroshi no Pokémon Rugia baku tan en japonés, Pokémon: The Power of One en inglés) es la segunda película de la serie animada. Su lanzamiento en Japón se hace el 17 de julio de 1999, junto con su respectivo corto animado llamado Pikachu al rescate. Además en Japón se incluyó el corto El día de Slowking. El Pokémon protagonistas es Lugia. Reparto Voces adicionales *Elena Ramírez *Kayzie Rogers (versión en inglés) Muestras multimedia Curiosidades *En esta película Misty y Melody pelean por lo que parece ser el amor hacia Ash Ketchum, en la vida real sus actrices de doblaje, Xóchitl Ugarte y Gaby Ugarte son hermanas. **Años mas tarde, Gaby Ugarte interpretaría a otro personaje que también sería compañera de viaje de Ash Ketchum, Dawn. *Esta fue la ultima pelicula que se estreno en cines en Argentina. Edición en vídeo Transmisión Pokémon 3: El hechizo de los Unown Japonés |estudio_doblaje = Audiomaster 3000 |direccion_doblaje = Gerardo Vásquez |traductor_adaptador = Bernardo López |version_español = Televix |pais = México |origen = Japón |año = 2000 2001 (LA) |duracion = 73 minutos }} Pokémon 3: El hechizo de los Unown (結晶塔の帝王 ＥＮＴＥＩ Kesshōtō no Teiō ENTEI en japonés, Pokémon: Spell of the Unown en inglés) es la tercera película de Pokémon. Hizo su estreno en los cines japoneses el 8 de julio de 2000. Los Pokémon protagonistas son los Unown y Entei. Reparto Muestras multimedia Curiosidades *A diferencia de la primera película, la letra de la traducción de la canción "Pokémon Johto" es igual a la del CD "The Johto Journeys". *En la versión del VHS al principio de la película se puede escuchar una voz en off que dice "Pokémon 3" mientras que en la versión en DVD esta linea fue eliminada. *Fue la última película que se exhibió en salas de cine en Latinoamerica. La 4ª fue la ultima película en que se exhibió en salas de cine en Estados Unidos, a partir de la quinta en adelante solo se transmiten por televisión. En Japón, en cambio, no ha cambiado aún la costumbre y se siguen emitiendo en cines. Edición en vídeo Transmisión Pokémon por siempre: Celebi, la voz del bosque Japonés |estudio_doblaje = MADE Productions |direccion_doblaje = Gabriel Cobayassi |traductor_adaptador = Bernardo López |gerente_creativo = Raúl Aldana |version_español = Disney Character Voices International, Inc. |pais = México |origen = Japón |año = 2001 2002 (LA) |duracion = 76 minutos }} thumb|Creditos del DVD|230px Pokémon por siempre: Celebi, la voz del bosque (セレビィ時を超えた遭遇 Serebī Toki wo Koeta Sougū en japonés, Pokémon 4Ever: Celebi, Voice of the Forest en inglés) es la cuarta película de Pokémon, basada en una de las muchas aventuras de Ash Ketchum, pero esta vez con Celebi y Suicune como Pokémon protagonistas. Fue lanzada en los cines de Japón el 7 de julio de 2001. El corto animado que precede a esta película es Pikachu's Pikaboo. Reparto Curiosidades *Esta fue la primera película de Pokémon distribuida por Disney, lo que haría cambios en varios aspectos comparándola con las otras películas: ** La película fue mandada a MADE Productions, siendo que las anteriores películas habían sido dobladas en Audiomaster 3000. *Debido a que Gabriel Gama no se encontraba en México durante la grabación no interpreta a Brock, por lo cual Arturo Mercado Jr. toma su lugar. **Fue la Segunda película con el logo en español, la primera fue "Mewtwo contraataca" **Ninguna canción fue doblada manteniéndose toda la música en inglés a pesar de ser distribuida por Disney, empresa caracterizada por doblar todas o por lo menos la mayoría de las canciones de sus productos. **Dado que Gerardo Vásquez tuvo un desacuerdo económico con la compañía de doblaje, hubo algunos cambios: **Fue remplazado en el papel de Meowth por Gabriel Cobayassi. **Diego Armando Nieves lo remplazó como el Narrador. **Gabriel Cobayassi también fungiría como director de doblaje de la película. *En toda la película se puede escuchar a Ash hacer gestos y expresiones de su voz en ingles Verónica Taylor y no de Gabriel Ramos. *Esta película junto a su sucesora son las unicas distribuidas por Disney que han sido dobladas en México. Edición en vídeo VHS DVD Transmisión Héroes Pokémon: Latios y Latias Japonés |estudio_doblaje = MADE Productions |direccion_doblaje = Gabriel Cobayassi |traductor_adaptador = Bernardo López |gerente_creativo = Raúl Aldana |version_español = Disney Character Voices International, Inc. |pais = México |origen = Japón |año = 2002 2003 (LA) |duracion = 70 minutos }} thumb|Creditos del DVD|230px Héroes Pokémon: Latios y Latias (水の都の護神 ラティアスとラティオス Mizu no Miyako no Mamorigami Ratiasu to Ratiosu en japonés, Pokémon Heroes en inglés) es la quinta película que corresponde a la quinta temporada de la serie. Fue lanzada el 13 de julio de 2002 en Japón y dura aproximadamente 90 minutos. Esta película introduce como protagonistas a los Pokémon Latios y Latias, dando a conocer un evento de ellos. Campamento de Pikachu es el nombre que recibe el corto que le precede. Reparto Voces adicionales *Mariana Lodoza - niño *Germán Fabregat *Alma Juárez *Beatriz Camarena *Rommy Mendoza Curiosidades *Es la segunda película de Pokémon distribuida por Disney, lo que mantendría los cambios de su predecesora: ** La película fue mandada a MADE Productions. **Esta película también tiene un logo en español y también esta acreditada. **Ninguna canción fue doblada manteniéndose toda la música en inglés a pesar de ser distribuida por Disney, empresa caracterizada por doblar todas o por lo menos la mayoría de las canciones de sus productos. *Debido a que Gabriel Gama no se encontraba en México durante la grabación no interpreta a Brock, por lo cual Arturo Mercado Jr. toma su lugar. *Debido a que Gerardo Vásquez tuvo un desacuerdo económico con la compañía de doblaje, hubo algunos cambios: **Fue remplazado en el papel de Meowth por Gabriel Cobayassi. **Diego Armando Nieves lo reemplazó como el Narrador. **Gabriel Cobayassi también fungió como director de doblaje de la película. *Esta vez si se traducen las expresiones y gestos de Ash con la voz de Gabriel Ramos. *Segunda pelicula distribuida por Disney doblada en México. Edición en vídeo VHS DVD Transmisión Serie Advanced Generation Pokémon: Jirachi y los deseos Japonés |estudio_doblaje = Media Pro Com |direccion_doblaje = Ricardo Alanis |traductor_adaptador = Sandra Brizuela |direc_musical = Irene Guiser |direc_creativo = Raúl Aldana |version_español = Disney Character Voices International, Inc. |pais = Argentina |origen = Japón |año = 2003 2008 (LA) |duracion = 81 minutos }} thumb|right|Créditos de doblaje|230px Jirachi y los deseos (七夜の願い星 ジラーチ Nanayo no Negaiboshi Jirāchi en japonés, Jirachi, Wishmaker en inglés) es la sexta película de Pokémon, se estrenó el 19 de julio de 2003 en Japón. La película ocurre durante la sexta temporada de la serie, que da inicio a la Generación Avanzada/Advanced Generation, por lo que es la primera película en la que aparecen los personajes de May y Max. Los Pokémon legendarios Jirachi y Groudon son los protagonistas. El corto animado que precede a esta película es ¡Gotta Dance!. Reparto Voces adicionales *Adrián Perez Bavasso *Carlos Celestre *Enrique "Kike" Porcellana *Gustavo Dardés *Ricardo Alanis *Sergio Bermejo *Silvina Tabaroni Curiosidades *Esta es la primera película de Pokémon doblada fuera de México y la tercera distribuida por Disney. *Es una de las pocas películas de Disney, que no ha sido transmitida en los canales de Disney. *A pesar de existir un logo en español con el nombre de la película, éste no es usado ni en la película ni en la portada del DVD, apareciendo en ésta ultima solo como Pokémon Jirachi. *Tercer película distribuida por Disney sin doblar las canciones. Edición en vídeo Transmisión Pokémon: El Destino de Deoxys Japonés |estudio_doblaje = Media Pro Com |direccion_doblaje = Ricardo Alanis |traductor_adaptador = Sandra Brizuela |direc_creativo = Raúl Aldana |version_español = Disney Character Voices International, Inc. |pais = Argentina |origen = Japón |año = 2004 2008 (LA) |duracion = 98 minutos }} thumb|Créditos de doblaje|230px Pokémon: El destino de Deoxys (裂空の訪問者 デオキシス Rekkū no Hōmonsha Deokishisu en japonés, Destiny Deoxys en inglés) es la séptima película de la serie de anime Pokémon. Su estreno oficial en Japón fue el 22 de julio de 2004. Es el primer largometraje sin el tradicional corto animado sobre las aventuras de Pikachu. También es una de las películas, junto con Jirachi y los deseos que no ha sido transmitida en España. En esta película se dio a conocer a Deoxys y a su evento. Reparto Voces adicionales *Adrián Perez Bavasso *Alejandro Graue *Carlos Celestre *Emanuel Cáceres *Ezequiel Romero *Irene Guiser *Karin Rodríguez *Keko Gervais *Luciana Falcón Graña *Nicolás Epstein *Omar Aranda Lamadrid *Pablo Salla *Ricardo Alanis *Sofía Malacco Curiosidades *Es una de las pocas películas que Disney ha distribuido, que no ha sido transmitidas en los Canales de Disney. *Llaman a Pueblo Paleta como "Ciudad Paleta" a pesar de que el primer término es la traducción literal del nombre inglés. *Cuando Brock hace referencia a la Profesora Ivy, es traducido como Profesor Ivy, haciendo un poco rara la escena ya que demuestra el amor hacia esta profesora. *A pesar de que en sus trasmisiones en televisión fue promocionada como El Destino de Deoxys y fue hecho un logo con este nombre, para la versión en DVD no esta presente el logo y es llamada Alma Gemela, nombre que se le dio en los países de habla portuguesa. *En la portada del DVD es nombrada incorrectamente como Pokémon seis, siendo que es la séptima de la franquicia. *Cuarta y última película distribuida por Disney, de nuevo las canciones se mantienen sin doblar. Edición en vídeo Transmisión Pokémon: Lucario y el Misterio de Mew Japonés |estudio_doblaje = Candiani Dubbing Studios |direccion_doblaje = Gabriel Gama |traductor_adaptador = Regina Barajas |direc_creativo = Kenji Okubo |version_español = Televix |pais = México |origen = Japón |año = 2005 2008 (LA) |duracion = 100 minutos }} Pokémon: Lucario y el misterio de Mew (ミュウと波導の勇者　ルカリオ Myū to Hadō no Yūsha Rukario en japonés, Pokémon: Lucario and the mystery of Mew en inglés) es la octava película de la serie. Su fecha de lanzamiento en Japón fue el 17 de julio de 2005. Está protagonizada por el Pokémon Lucario, aunque Mew también desarrolla un papel muy importante aunque tal vez no sea el Mew que aparece en Mewtwo Contraataca. Aunque corresponde a la tercera película de Generación Avanzada, fue la primera en salir al aire doblada en Hispanoamérica, puesto que sus dos predecesoras: Jirachi y los deseos y El destino de Deoxys, fueron distribuidas por Disney dobladas apenas en el 2008 por la empresa argentina Media Pro Com y posteriormente fueron emitidas en canales locales de Hispanoamérica. También, fue la primera en lanzarse en España dado que las dos anteriores no fueron dobladas para dicho país. En esta película se muestran por primera vez Pokémon de la cuarta generación siendo el primer Pokémon, Lucario. Esta fue la ultima película distribuida en occidente por 4Kids Entertainment. Reparto Curiosidades *A pesar de que fue distribuida por Televix, distribuidora normal de la serie de Pokémon, no se dobla la canción del opening, posiblemente porque fue doblada tiempo después de que acabara su respectiva temporada. Transmisión Pokémon Ranger y el Templo del Mar Japonés |estudio_doblaje = Candiani Dubbing Studios |direccion_doblaje = Gerardo Vásquez |traductor_adaptador = Regina Barajas |direc_creativo = Kenji Okubo |version_español = Televix |pais = México |origen = Japón |año = 2006 2009 (LA) |duracion = 105 minutos }} Pokémon Ranger y el Templo del Mar ポケモンレンジャーと蒼海の王子 マナフィ Pokemon Renjā to Umi no Ōji Manafi en japonés, Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea en inglés) es la novena de todas las películas de Pokémon pero la cuarta y última de la Serie Advanced Generation se refiere. Su estreno en los cines japoneses fue el 15 de julio de 2006, mientras que en Hispanoamérica salió a la luz el 16 de enero de 2009. Dura aproximadamente 100 minutos. Esta película es protagonizada por el Pokémon Manaphy. Esta película es la primera en ser distribuida en occidente por The Pokémon Company International, que actualmente también distribuye a sus sucesoras. Reparto Curiosidades * En el minuto 27:51 Jack Walker (interpretado por Gerardo García) mueve los labios pero se no se escucha nada. * Por razones desconocidas los diálogos de Manaphy no se doblaron, manteniendo sus diálogos en inglés. Transmisión Serie Diamond & Pearl Pokémon: El Surgimiento de Darkrai Japonés |estudio_doblaje = Candiani Dubbing Studios |direccion_doblaje = Gerardo García |traductor_adaptador = Regina Barajas |fecha_grabacion = Noviembre de 2008 |direc_creativo = Kenji Okubo |version_español = Televix |pais = México |origen = Japón |año = 2007 2009 (LA) |duracion = 90 minutos }} Pokémon: El surgimiento de Darkrai (ディアルガVSパルキアVSダークライ Diaruga Tai Parukia Tai Dākurai en japonés, The Rise of Darkrai en inglés) es la décima película de Pokémon y la primera de la Serie Diamond & Pearl. Fue estrenada primero en los cines japoneses el 14 de julio de 2007. Más tarde llegaría a territorio inglés en febrero de 2008 y en Hispanoamérica el 13 de mayo del 2009, emitida en Canal 5 y Cartoon Network Latinoamérica. El Pokémon que protagoniza la película es Darkrai. Reparto Curiosidades *Es la primera película en la que se dobla la canción de los créditos, pero sería cortada al momento de su transmisión igual que sus dos sucesoras. Transmisión Pokémon: Giratina y el Guerrero Celestial Japonés |estudio_doblaje1 = AF The Dubbing House |estudio_doblaje2 = Asonar |direccion_doblaje1 = Luis Alfonso Padilla |direccion_doblaje2 = Gabriel Ramos Martín Dalmazo (diálogos de Ash) |traductor_adaptador = Francisco Rocha |direc_creativo = Kenji Okubo |version_español = Televix |fecha_grabacion = Octubre de 2009 |pais = México Argentina (diálogos de Ash) |origen = Japón |año = 2008 2010 (LA) |duracion = 96 minutos }} Giratina y el Guerrero Celestial (ギラティナと氷空の花束 シェイミ Giratina to Sora no Hanataba: Sheimi en japonés, Giratina and the Sky Warrior en inglés), es la undécima y secuela directa de la P10 película de Pokémon, haciendo referencia el título a Shaymin en su forma celestial. En Japón se estreno el 19 de julio de 2008, en Estados Unidos el 13 de febrero de 2009 y en Latinoamerica, el 9 de abril de 2010 en Cartoon Network. Los Pokémon que protagonizan la película son Giratina y Shaymin. Reparto Curiosidades *Es la primera y única película en donde la voz de Ash, en este caso Gabriel Ramos, presenta el título de la misma. *Esta es la primera y única película en la que Gabriel Ramos graba sus dialogos desde Argentina. *Fue la última ocasión (hasta el momento) que Gabriel Ramos graba sus diálogos para Ash. Transmisión Pokémon: Arceus y la Joya de la Vida Japonés |estudio_doblaje = AF The Dubbing House |direccion_doblaje = Luis Alfonso Padilla |traductor_adaptador = Francisco Rocha |fecha_grabacion = Mayo de 2010 |direc_creativo = Kenji Okubo |version_español = Televix |pais = México |origen = Japón |año = 2009 2010 (LA) |duracion = 93 minutos }} Arceus y la Joya de la Vida (アルセウス 超克の時空へ Gekijōban Poketto Monsutā Daiyamondo ando Pāru: Aruseusu Chōkoku no Jikū e en japonés, Arceus and the Jewel of Life en inglés) es la duodécima película en la historia de Pokémon y es el tercer evento relacionado con las dos películas anteriores: El surgimiento de Darkrai y Giratina y el Guerrero Celestial haciendo así la trilogía de las series Diamante y Perla. En Japón se estrenó el 18 de julio de 2009, en Estados Unidos el 20 de noviembre de 2009 y en Hispanoamérica el 21 de noviembre de 2010. El Pokémon protagonista de esta película es Arceus. Reparto Transmisión Pokémon: Zoroark, el Maestro de Ilusiones México |origen = Japón |año = 2010 2012 (LA) }} Pokémon: Zoroark, el Maestro de Ilusiones es la decimotercera película de la franquicia Pokémon. Reparto thumb|right|230px|Ending Acreditado Curiosidades *Esta es la primera película de Pokémon con doblaje acreditado con voz en off con la voz de Gerardo Vásquez. *El nombre de Susana Moreno aparece en los créditos, a pesar de no haber participado en esta película. *Esta es la primera película de Pokémon en el cual se usa una canción con la misma adaptación y traducción de España; aunque aquí dice "yeah", pero en España dice "si". Transmisión Serie Best Wishes! Pokémon, la película: Negro - Victini y Reshiram / Blanco - Victini y Zekrom México |origen = Japón |año = 2011 2012 }} Reparto Curiosidades *La letra del opening de la película es diferente de la versión del anime. *Para esta película se utilizaron otros intérpretes para la versión extendida del opening, debido a que Gerardo Velázquez y Stephanie Camarena se encontraban fuera de México al momento del doblaje. *Monserrat Mendoza interpreta de nuevo a un personaje "principal" en esta película, y el personaje que interpretó en la película anterior (Peg) hace un cameo durante los créditos. *Es la primera película en tener dos versiones. Transmisión Pokémon: Kyurem contra el Espadachín Místico México |origen = Japón |año = 2012 2013 }} Reparto Curiosidades *En esta película el doblaje es acreditado por Eduardo Garza siendo que sus dos antecesoras fueron acreditadas por Gerardo Vásquez. *Esta es la primera película de Pokémon sin la participación del Equipo Rocket. Sin embargo, los tres personajes hacen cameos individuales sin diálogo, con su vestimenta de incógnito de la serie Best Wishes. Transmisión Pokémon: Genesect y el despertar de una leyenda México |origen = Japón |año = 2013 2014 }} Reparto Curiosidades * A diferencia de sus tres antecesoras, en esta película no aparecen créditos de doblaje locutados en off. Transmisión Serie XY Pokémon, la película XY: Diancie y la crisálida de la destrucción Japonés |estudio_doblaje = SDI Media de México |direccion_doblaje = Diana Pérez |direc_casting = Diana Pérez |traductor_adaptador = |gerente_producc = Gabriela Garay |ingeniero_grabacion = |editor = |producc = Daniela Valle Romeral |produc_ejecutivo = |fecha_grabacion = Febrero de 2015 |direc_creativo = Kenji Okubo |version_español = SDI Polonia |pais = México |origen = Japón |año = 2014 ¿? (LA) |duracion = 75 minutos }} Pokémon, la película XY: Diancie y la crisálida de la destrucción (破壊の繭とディアンシー Hakai no Mayu to Dianshī en japonés, Pokémon, the movie XY: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction en inglés) es la decimoséptima película de Pokémon y la primera de la serie XY. Esta película es protagonizada por los Pokémon legendarios Xerneas, Yveltal y Diancie, y por algunas megaevoluciones, al igual que el Mega-Diancie. Se emitió el 19 de julio del 2014 en los cines de Japón. En Estados Unidos se emitió el día 8 de noviembre de 2014 por Cartoon Network. Reparto Transmisión = Especiales = Actualmente los especiales no han sido doblados desde 2008, a diferencia de las películas que fueron dobladas de una u otra manera. Serie original Pokémon El Origen de Mewtwo México |origen = Japón |año = 1998 1999 }} Reparto Curiosidades *Fue doblado un fragmento del especial debido a la salida de la película "Pokémon la Película: Mewtwo contraataca". *Este especial solo fue únicamente exhibido en español en la edición en VHS de "Pokémon la Película: Mewtwo Contraataca". *Mas tarde este especial fue puesto en el DVD de "Pokémon: Mewtwo Regresa" completa, pero sin ser doblada al español. *Se escucha al Dr Fuji decir "Geomonus" en vez de "Giovanni". Pokémon: Mewtwo regresa México |origen = Japón |año = 2000 2001 }} Reparto Curiosidades *En la parte donde el Equipo Rocket se lleva a Pikachu Jessie dice: "No insista, no puede pasar a tomar una tacita de café", luego Meowth dice "Cuando se trata de ser cursi le gana a Doña Florinda" y James termina diciendo "Que bueno que no llegó el Jirafales", haciendo una referencia a la serie mexicana "El Chavo del 8". Transmisión Edición en vídeo Serie Advanced Generation Pokémon: Mente maestra México |origen = Japón |año = 2006 2008 }} Reparto Transmisión Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: El equipo Todo Lo Puede al rescate México |origen = Japón |año = 2006 2008 }} Reparto Transmisión = Véase también = Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Películas de Anime Categoría:Pokémon Categoría:Textos en español Categoría:Animes de OLM Incorporated Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Doblaje argentino Categoría:Películas animadas de Warner Bros. Categoría:Películas animadas de Miramax Categoría:Películas de Buena Vista Categoría:Películas animadas de Universal Categoría:Series y Películas de 4Kids Entertainment Categoría:Doblajes para cine Categoría:Películas Distribuidas por Zima Entertainment Categoría:Películas y series basadas en Nintendo Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Netflix Categoría:Series y Películas de Televix Categoría:Películas de Toho Company, Ltd. Categoría:Películas de anime de 1990s Categoría:Películas de anime de 2000s Categoría:Películas de anime de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 1990s